The Line
by ethereal-tenshi
Summary: Dita is the princess of Meger. Bored with her lifestyle, she ran away. But, things started become complicated in her life as she bumps into Talark's soldier, Hibiki.An AU fic. Pls R&R!
1. Too much

A/N: Hey, people!!!! This is my first vandread fanfic. First I will explain a few things about this fanfic.

**Title: The Line.**

**Synopsis:** Dita is the princess of Meger. She ran away from the palace because she's too bored with her lifestyle. But, she bumps into a                        Talark soldier, Hibiki.

**Setting:** There's been a war caused by a country, Earthian, opposing the two countries, Meger and Talark. After 5 years of war, both Meger and Talark decided to merge in order to defeat the enemy. Both country runs a monarchy system and subjects divided into class. 

A/N: Okay, that should be enough. Now on with the story!!!!

The Line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Chapter 1: Too much. 

                 High up on the hill, a white modern building, stood high and proud. The building is the largest building in Meger. It is known as 'White Palace' by the subjects. The term 'palace' is no mere title. This is where, all of Meger know, the royal family of Meger lives. Yes, the royal Liebelys. And leaning on one of the windows on one of the high towers is Dita Liebely, the only one left in the royal family. Dita looked over her country from her windows and sighed. "What's wrong, Dita-chan?" Dita turned around even though she already knows who it is. "No, everything is fine." Dita smiled widely to convince Ezra, but Ezra didn't buy it.

                "Mind telling me what's wrong?" Ezra walked up to the window and sat next to Dita. "Nothing, really. I'm just having a flash back of what have been happening here lately." Ezra patted Dita's head and nodded. "Oh..." That's all Ezra said. Dita put her head on Ezra's lap and started thinking what have happen in her life as she closed her eyes.

                                                ******************************************

                It's been 5 years since the kingdom war started and Meger lost their leader, King Davit Liebely, 3 years after the war started. His death was grieved by his subjects and he left his only heir, Princess Dita Liebely. But, she was too young to take over the thrown. So, concierge of the throne ruled the country until the heir is aged enough to be a ruler, physically and mentally.

                 Magno Vivan. That's the name of the concierge. For 2 years she ruled the country and took care of the princess so she can be ready to rule the country. The war affairs, in the other hand was taken care of by Buzam A. Calessa, or known as B.C. She is second in command in the government and the 'full star' general. Thus, every war strategy came from her, with the approval of Magno.

                 But after struggling for 5 years, Talark's ruler decided to call truce and merge to win against the enemy, the Earthian. Magno realized that they will lose if they don't, after been explained by B.C, agreed to merge.

                                            ****************************************************

                 Dita opened her eyes and felt Ezra's hands running thru her long hair. "Ezra-kun, I'm feeling very tired." Ezra looked at Dita. "From the ball last night?" Dita didn't do anything for a few seconds. But then she nodded. Last night was the merge ball as the celebration on successfully merges with Talark as Talark sends a few fleet of army. 

                 The Earthian army was heading more towards Meger than Talark since Meger is almost facing its downfall. But it doesn't mean that Talark was safe either. As the only one in the royal family and the heir of the throne, Dita was required to be there, to her horror. She never liked all this formalities and diplomatic stuff. But, she didn't have a choice. Her present was on the behalf of Meger. People really looking up to her.

                 _The pressure was too much sometimes._ Magno trice a week teaches her how to managed the country. While the other time she would learn language, political science, literature, economies, diplomatic business, etiquette and all those stuff she called crap. And some times she has to learn how to dance and played the piano. The only lesson she like is astronomy. Where the lesson needed her to watch the stars while studying. The only lesson that takes place at night.

                 "Ezra, stop pamper the kid and help me." Jura entered the room and carrying a few trays of food and looked about to fall. Ezra quickly helped Jura with the trays and put it on the round table next to the queen sized, four-poster bed. They both sighed with relieved. Jura then looked at Dita with a tired face. "Meia is waiting for you for your lesson. After lesson then you can eat." She said as she pointed to the doors. "Magno-san isn't eating with me again?" Dita asked sadly since Magno is like a mother to her since her mother died giving birth to her. "Dita-chan, you know Magno-sama is busy. You'll see her at your next lesson." Dita startled when she heard Pai's voice..... coming out of the window.

                 "Pai-chan!!! Get in, now!!!" Shrieked Ezra as she sees the little girl hanging upside down out side the window. She hopped in and unbuckled her wall-climbing safety gears. "Really Pai. We have floors and stairs to go around." Jura flipped her golden hair as she said that. "Ahh... they're tiring and this place is too huge for me. Anyway, it's much fun that way." The little girl hopped into bed and smiled at everyone. "And dangerous, I may add." Ezra put one hand on her hip while the other one were waving a finger at their Parfet.

                  Paiway was the youngest worker in the palace. Dita pity her sometimes, having to work at such young age of eleven. But, she's an orphan founded by Ezra by the streets all alone. She brought her here and with the help of Dita, Parfet now serving her, alongside with Jura and Ezra. The three of them are called 'The Maidens' meaning they are Dita's personal servants. The highest rank among the servants beside the butlers. They can order around other maids being in the high rank among them. But to Dita, they are her closes friends. 

                "Anyway, Dita-chan. I'm here to escort you to the strategy room." Pai hopped of the bed and waited Dita at the door. "Well, see you guys later." She waved goodbye to Jura and Ezra and exited the room, followed by Pai. "Just try and pay attention this time, okay?" Dita heard Jura shouted.

                Twice a week Meia would come in and teach her military stuff. Meia is Lieutenant General. As a future ruler she needed to know about battles and strategy. Dita didn't see why she has to learn all those military stuff. _Strategies, formation...? Don't we have Generals to do this? She sighed. After 10 minutes of walking, she finally reached the strategy room._

KNOCK, KNOCK.

                "Please come in, Dita-sama" Hearing the voice from the strategy room, she goes in, leaving Pai. "Bye, Pai-chan." She waved goodbye to the little girl as Pai bowed a little in return. Dita closed the door and walked to her seat and sat down. "Welcome, Dita-sama. Now, let's start the lesson." Meia sais as Dita try to be comfortable. 

                 The room is quite impressive actually. If it wasn't because Dita seen it every week, she would gawk at the sight of the room. There's a big table that can fit every generals of Meger. The table is in a huge 'U' shape. And there's a big screen at the end of the room. There's 11 chairs for 9 Generals, 1 for Magno-san and 1 for General B.C. There are a few small tables for putting models, maps and some other stuff Dita like to call crap. At one corner of the room, a small table with a chair. That's where Dita sit down when they have a meeting. She need to learn by what they say and gained experience from their mistakes.

                Dita took her favourite seat, the nearest to the window, so she can see the outside world. "I hope this time you wouldn't fall asleep like last time." Meia as she turns on the slides. Dita only smile wryly and stick out her tongue to no one and rubs the back of her head. "Gomen... he he." Meia just sighed and start the lesson. "Today we resume on strategy and align. As I already said, strategies are the most important thing in the military. Even with disadvantage, we still could win with an alignment and strategies. This can still be full of risk but can be lessened by a suitable formation-" Meia started as she pointed at the chart that displayed on the screen. Dita once in awhile jot down some notes as Meia continue on giving her lecture.

                 "Now, the soldiers will-" Dita sighed and started to feel sleepy. She always does when her lecturers started to give their lecture. She just can't stay awake. They all are boring. Except Meia, the other lecturers never get mad at her. Just because she's a princess. Meia is the only one would dare to get angry at her. This is because Dita known her all her life. Meia is the only child of the former General and after his death, Meia decided to take over his place. From Lady Meia, to General Meia. Magno, seeing this opportunity, put Meia in charge of her military lesson. Much to each other horror.

                 Dita looked outside the window and saw her people doing their usual work and routine. From the window, she could see a blue haired girl, about her age, playing with her friend. Dita smiled wryly as she looked how happy she is. She envied so much the children playing as if there's no worry in their life. While at the border of the country, people are dying, fighting the enemy from intruding. Girls her age having a lot of fun by shopping with their friends or helped their parents. But, she? She stuck inside this palace, learning all this ever since she was seven. 

                 She never set foot outside the palace in 3 years, never show her face in public or even on the television. Therefore, her middle-class subjects never see her face except the palace's servants. The only people seen her face is the upper-class people, like diplomats, aristocrats, generals and people like that. She sometimes wonders if her subjects even know that she even exists.   

"Dita!"

                 She sighed and wished she could get out of this place. She tried, but Magno-san doesn't approve. Saying it's too dangerous. _I don't see the danger._

"DITA!! PAY ATTENTION!!!"

                 Dita snapped out from her reverie and quickly look at Meia, who looked irritated. "Excuse me?" Meia sweat dropped and sighed as she shook her head slowly. "Dita..... please, try to pay attention. This lesson is important. Beside your lesson with Magno-sama, this is more important." She looked at Dita straight in the eye. "I know. Demo..." Dita stopped as she was hesitated to ask. Afraid that there will be a misunderstanding. "Nani?" Meia cocked her head to one side.

                 "Why do I have to learn all of this?" Dita waited for her answer, it never come. She looked at Meia, who seems to be stammering. "I not really sure why your asking me this when you should already know." Finally Meia found her voice. Dita feel very angry now, that's not the answer she wanted. "All this lessons is for you to be ready to take over the throne." Meia continue.

SLAMM!!!!!!!

                  "That is not what I wanted to know!!!" Dita shouted. Meia surprised to see Dita's reaction. She already got of her chair and slammed the table while she's at it. She glared at Meia.

                  "I already know that this is my preparation for the throne!! But I don't see why I have to learn all those lessons I have been learning for 9 years!!" Dita herself was surprised that she reacted that way. I guess the pressure really taking their toll. "I understand Magno's, politics and diplomatic lessons are important!! But I don't see that this lesson and the rest are useful in the future!!! Dancing and piano lessons!?? Literature and military lessons!?? How can all this be useful in the future?!" Her breath was ragged from all that shouting. Meia was speechless.

                   "My, my. What just happened here?" They both were startled when they heard the third voice. They turned their heads towards the voice, only to fine Magno standing in front of the door. "I came here to surprise you and see how you were doing. But it seems that things are the other way around." She smiled as she walked towards Dita and Meia.

                   "Magno-sama!" Meia quickly bowed at her superior. Dita in the other hand, still in the position she's been for the past minute. Her glare's still there, but softened a little bit. "Magno-san..." "My dear child, what's bothering you?" Magno asked as she caressed Dita's cheek. "I-I just can see how all this lessons is going to help me in the future." Dita's now on the verge of tears. Magno just smiled wryly as she sighed.

                    "Meia's right. This is all the preparation you need." Magno answered. "B-but..." Dita was about to say something but Magno stopped her. "No more buts. One day you will understand." Dita frowned when she heard that. She hate it when people said that to her. 

"But, at least let me get out from this place once in a while!! I never get out of this palace since my father's death!!" Magno glared at her. Making Dita shut her mouth. "I told you already, it's dangerous out there. You'll be safer here. And I DON'T want to hear another word."

                     Magno fixed the tilted tiara on Dita's head. "Now, go back to your chamber. That's enough lessons for today." Dita nodded and walked toward the door with a huff. Her gown sweeping the floor as it made the swishing sound. While she at it, she slammed the door.

                     "The pressure is getting on her." Meia said as soon as Dita was out. "Yes, it's too much for girls her age. But we don't have a choice. Our people are depending on her." Magno sat down and settled down. "And she needed to be ready before her 17th birthday." Meia completed the sentence for Magno.

                     "Talking about birthday, when is her 16th birthday?" Magno asked as she looked at her young general. "Tomorrow and there will be a ball tomorrow night." Magno smiled as she has a great idea. "I've just got a perfect birthday present for her." Meia only looked at Magno with a dumbfounded look. That's something you don't see everyday. "What is it, Magno-sama?" She asked. Magno didn't say anything and just smile as she got out of the room. Leaving Meia dumfounded.

                                             ~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~ 

                       Dita walked fast to her room, leaving poor Pai behind. But Pai didn't say anything seeing her mistress in a bad mood. When they arrived at Dita's bedroom chamber, Dita asked Ezra, Jura and Pai, gently, to get out of her room. They did and as soon they got out, she slumped on her bed and cried softly.

_Why do I have to be coop up in here?  _

                       She misses the time when her father used to walk her around the city and all those picnics they use to have. She got up and wiped away all her tears. She looked at the food that served on her table, but she didn't have the appetite to eat them. She walked to her window and looked over the beautiful city. She leaned on the window sill, her knees folded beside her. She looked at the city that she owned but never really tastes them. She then looked up at the stars and sighed. The stars always seem to calm her. But a single tear run down on her cheek.

_Otousan__.... I feel so tired. I can't take it anymore. It's too much._

                       She looked down at the city and then looked at her room. _Any girl would do anything to be in my shoe, but I do anything to be in theirs. _She then spotted something on her floor. Its Pai's climbing equipment. Ropes, safety gears..., everything. Pai once thought her how to use this stuff but got scolded by Ezra for teaching her what Ezra called 'crap'.

                       She stared at those stuffs for a few seconds when all the sudden her eyes shined with life as she got an idea. She got down and picked up the rope as she thought over and over again about her idea.

_Maybe it might work. But it's risky._

                         She smiled as she prepared the stuff she needed. She took out a casual clothes (the one she wears in the anime), a white cloak with red triangular pattern on its edges, a bag, some money and Pai's equipment. She hides all the stuff under the bed and went to her dinner. She got her appetite back. She ate her dinner with a smile on her face. She then went to sleep a little earlier than she usually has.

_Tomorrow, everything will be okay again. Just this once and I'm satisfied._

                          She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

_Just this once........___

A/N: Finish!!! The next chapter will be coming soon. Please review!!! Flames are welcome!!! I hope you guys like it.

                                                                                                                                       E.N   


	2. Escape

 A/N: Wahhhhh!!!! I didn't think that I would get reviews this much, thank you soooo much!! Anyway, here it is people, chapter 2 of 'The Line'!!

The Line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread.

Chapter 2: Escape.

                    Ezra walked slowly toward a magnificent and luxurious door, together with Jura and Pai. Jura was holding a beautiful dress, Pai was holding a tray of foods while Ezra was holding her advance electronic PDA. Complete with wireless online connection; meaning she can excess the internet and her e-mail right there right now; a camera at the back for taking picture and another on above the screen for a video conference. Also, she can send and received SMS and GPRS. While at the bottom of the PDA, a black wire trailed from there to her ear, connected to an earphone with a small microphone attached to it. It's the latest model, will not be released to the public until late this year. 

                    Ezra scoffed at the thought 'public'. The only one can afford this is the upper-class. No way would people of third class afford this. She might be the only third class citizen that could afford it and she didn't even buy this. Gascogne gave it to her to help her with her job as the princess personal assistants. 

_It's an unfair world we're in._

                    Dita, Magno, B.C and the three judges of the High court are the only first class people of Meger. Aristocrats, generals, the noble families and people who are successful in something and awarded the royal honor are the second class citizen and lastly the third class citizen. Most of the third class citizens live by working in the fields, their own small business, artisan, sculpture makers, writers, servants and some more. Most of them become soldiers too. In Meger, women are allowed to join the army. So, they have quite an army but still not enough to fight of the Earthian's army. 

                    Ezra was about to knock the door when Pai said something. "Ezra-san, why can Dita wake up late today? Usually we would wake her up at 6 am." Ezra berated herself for forgetting that Pai just started working here 6 months ago. "That's because today is Dita's birthday. Every year, she has the permission to sleep in until 10 am. She will not have any lesson for the day and there will be a ball tonight to celebrate her birthday." Jura answered the question for Ezra. Pai just nodded. "That's explained the dress in your hand." Jura was about to say something when Ezra stopped her.

                    "Enough. It's time to do our job." Ezra checked her PDA for the time. The other two checked their watch. Pai's And Jura's watches are the new model and advance. It have a walkie-talkie system so they can talk to each other, it have a MP3 player and a small camera to take pictures. It also can receive file and download it to the computer. Gascogne gave it to them. She even put a walkie-talkie system on Ezra's PDA so they can contact her. Gascogne was thinking to give them the same PDA as Ezra's but Pai doesn't want it. Saying that it was too boring for her. Jura said the same but actually she was trying to save her money. Why? Well with all that function in the PDA, her phone bill will be up higher than the palace. 

                      They immediately straighten themselves up, realized that it's almost 10 am. After a few seconds, Ezra finally opened the door and entered the room together with Pai and Jura behind her. Pai immediately went to the small, round table, while Jura hanged the dress at the handle of Dita's closet. Ezra, in the other hand, put down her PDA and walked up to the side of the bed. She pulled up the hangings and ties them at the bed's pillar. 

                       "Wake up Dita. It's all ready 10 am." She said motherly as she tied the last drapes to the forth pillar. Seeing no reply from Dita, Ezra looked at the lump under the thick quilt. Dita was covering herself entirely. 

_She must be sulking about yesterday incident._

                        "Dita, come on today is your 16th birthday. Wake up, please?" she looked at Dita even though she's still under the cover. Ezra sighed. Usually it only took one time to wake Dita up, but now she refused to wake up. Ezra then crawled up the bed and headed towards Dita. When she reached out her hand and touch what she thought was Dita's shoulder, she gasped. "What's wrong?" Jura asked as she saw the sudden change in Ezra feature. She was about to walked towards Ezra when she stopped her.

                         "Check the bathroom, quick!!!" Ezra ordered her. At first Jura was hesitated to check it, but after seeing Ezra's paled and worried face, she immediately headed the bathroom door and check its inside. Empty. She then looked at Ezra and told her what she saw. Ezra then jumped of the bed and ordered Jura to check the bathroom thoroughly while Pai checked the closet. They just follow her orders. After a few seconds they confirm they found nothing. 

                           "What? What's wrong?" pai anxiously asked. Jura by now have guessed what happened and went to the lump on the bed. She pulled the covers and saw a pillow taking Dita's place in the bed. Pai mouth was opened in surprised. Jura then immediately went to the guards stationed outside Dita's room. "Have any of you seen the princess?" They all shook their heads. "Are you sure?" She asked again. "She never stepped outside her room nor opened the door." Said one of the guards. Jura then put her fingers on her temple. "Is there something wrong?" The guard nearest to the door asked.

                            "Yes, unfortunately there is." She then lifts her head and continues. "Dita-sama is missing." The guards was surprised and gaped at her. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go find her!!" Jura was frustrated at their slow reaction. Immediately, one guard gave the others the order for a full search while he report to Magno. When the guards have left, the leader was about to find Magno when they heard Pai's voice calling Jura.

                             "Jura! Ezra! Come here quick!!" Immediately Jura and the guard entered the room. Pai and Ezra was at the other side of the room, at Dita's favorite spot in the room, the window that outlook the city. Once they reached Pai and Ezra, Jura opened her mouth to ask what's wrong, when Pai turned her face which turned very pale to Jura. 

                             "I have good news and bad news." She said. Jura didn't know whether she should fell relief or panic. "What is it?" Pai's voice was stuck in her throat and slowly said. "The good news is she's wasn't kidnap by anyone." Jura sighed and wonder what was the bad news was. "The bad news is...... She ran away..." Jura's and the guard's eyes was wide in surprised. They stay silent for a while until Jura finally found her voice. "H-how did you know?" She croaked. Ezra handed Jura a piece of paper. On it, a note written in Dita's hand writing. 

                                    _Dear Ezra, Jura and Pai,_

_I'm sorry if you're surprised or frightened at_

_my__ sudden disappearance. I just can't take it anymore._

_I wanted to take a break....to run away from all of_

_this__, only for a while._

_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm not_

_going__ forever. I'll be coming back. I promised._

_I want to enjoy myself.....to forget about everything._

_Just this once....__ I promise. After this,_

_I'm satisfied and everything will be fine again._

_                                                       Love;_

_                                                               Dita._

                        Jura immediately gave order to the guard to call Magno. In a few seconds, the guard was out of their sight. Jura then sat down on the bed, looked up the ceiling and sighed. "How did she got away? The guards said she didn't step one foot outside nor opened the door." Pai smiled uncomfortably and her face looked guilty. "Well.... she used the window." Jura snapped her head at Pai and looked at the little girl. Jura's face was fear-stricken and her eyes were wide in shock.

                        "You've got to be kidding? We're in the 31st floor!! Are you telling me she develop a pair wings and flew out the window!!" She raised her voice a bit too much as Pai quickly take refuge behind Ezra. "No Jura, she didn't." Ezra calmly said even though she looked a little shaken. "Then how?" Jura was getting a little stressed out because of this. She was about to answer when Magno, B.C, Meia and two guards entered the room and immediately went towards them.

                         "How did she got away?" Magno asked, looking a little pale. Not blaming her. Dita is the closes thing to a daughter to her. Ezra pointed at something at the piano. They all look and saw Dita's secret to her disappearing act. At one of the piano's legs, a rope tied at the piano's leg that situated near the window and the rope went all the way outside the window. Meia examined the rope and realized the way the roped was tied. She smirked a little as she's the one thought Dita how to tie a rope firm and strong, and now Dita use it to ran away. 

                         "How did she get that rope and the equipment she needed?" Furiously Magno asked. Everyone looked at the youngest person in the room. Pai looked afraid and croaked "Go-gomenasai!!! I left the equipment and the rope yesterday and I didn't have the chance to take it back since Dita ordered us to leave her alone" She explained in one, single and trembled breathe. Pai closed her eyes, waiting a knock on her head or something as a punishment. But instead, a hand patted her head softly. She opened her eyes in surprise and looked up at the owner of the hand. "Magno-sama..." Magno smile wryly as she looked at Pai. Then she sighed and looked outside the window. She didn't notice the white sheet flowing from behind a tree, blow by the wind. A quick as it appear, it disappear as if pulled by someone. And yet, they didn't notice this. Magno then looked at Meia. 

                         "Sent out every available guards in full search party. She must have headed to the city." Magno then walked out of the room together with B.C and Meia. "Yes, Magno-sama." Meia replied as she parted with B.C and Magno, to start the operation. "Do you want me to alert the citizen?" Magno shook her head lightly. "Iye. There's no need to rise panic. The people will lose faith in the government if they know their only heir tries to run away. Dita is our only hope left." B.C doesn't really understand the last sentence coming from her superior. 

                         As they entered Magno's office, B.C couldn't hold back her curiosity anymore. "Why?" She asked as Magno sat down on her chair. "Why what?" Magno asked back. "Why is Dita is our only hope?" Magno smiled and answered. 

                        "She's the only one left in the royal family. The future ruler of Meger, the ray of light by the people. She has the talent to lead, but doesn't want to. At least not without anyone beside her. But she will, like it or not. People are starting to lose faith in the government as we started to lose in war and Dita is their only hope of future." She said as she rubbed her sore foot. 

                          "But, more importantly she has the talent to fight. She maybe didn't realize that everything she suggested was working in the battle field, as if she used to fight." B.C nodded in agreement. "Yes, I guessed you are right. Ever since she started to give suggestion in the last few meeting, the enemy has been weakened more than we expected." They just smile at each other.

                        "She doesn't know that she have a reputation build up, not as a princess that is." B.C sat down across from Magno. "Just hope that they found her before tonight's ball. If they don't, we just hope that she keep her promise." She then closed her eyes for a quick nap. 

                                        ~%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%~

                         Dita sneezed as she walked thru the woods that are surrounding the palace. She stopped for a while under a sakura tree. She sighed and relaxed. "Wow, almost busted." She blurred out to herself. "The winds just have to blow at that time. Exposing my cloak, sticking out from behind the tree." She then looked at her cloak. "You're lucky I snatched you in time." She mumbled at her own cloak. 

                        After she rested a few minutes, Dita continues on walking. After a few minutes she was out of the woods. Seeing the city so close for the first time in years, she ran towards the city entrance. _But, what if mango-san already sent a search party?_ Dita stopped in her pace. She wrapped herself properly and covered her head in the cloak's hood. After making sure her face was covered, she continues on walking. Without any problem, she was in. It took everything for Dita to stop herself from screaming silly. 

                      She walked around the city's square and thru the market place. She was observing the cute stuff that was selling there. "Do you want anything, young lady?" Dita almost jumped when she heard the unknown voice. She lifted her head from the ornament on display, and met the owner of the stall.

                       "No, thank you. Just browsing around." She said gently. "Well, if you want something, better fast. This place is going to close down along with the city's square." He started packing. "Why?" Dita asked as she took off her cloak and stuffed it in her bag. "You must be new here." Dita nodded. _There's no way I'm telling anyone who I am._ "Today is the princess' 16th birthday." He started to close his stall. 

                        "So?" Dita wondered what's her birthday has anything to do with this. "Every year, people will gather in the city's square in the afternoon to have a feast. To wished the princess a happy birthday and prosper life." He explained as he packed his personal stuff. "And here, there will be a festival, with toys and games to win. It's one of the biggest events of the year." Dita somehow was touched how her people celebrate her birthday even though she doesn't know about it at all. 

                        "But, I heard that the princess hasn't showed herself in public for a few years. Why would you celebrate her birthday even though she doesn't know about it at all?" This question made the shopkeeper stop in his tracks. It took a while for the answer to come but it did. "Maybe because it's the only way we could enjoy ourselves and for once forget about the kingdom war." He looked sad, making Dita regret asking him the question. 

                        "But again, maybe she is our hope. Surely she is trying hard to learn how to rule a country and she must be tired by now. So, I consider this as showing her our support, to say that she's not alone." He smiled softly and finished up packing. Dita just nodded and smiled sweetly at him. "Souka. You all must love her very much." He nodded and said "She's trying very hard for us so why not at least support her." Dita was happy to hear that.

                         The shopkeeper bid farewell, to get ready for the feast and the festival. Dita just waved happily at him. She then turned around and saw someone selling thin, white cloth. She looked at her hands. Her hands were rough and bruised from climbing down the wall. Seeing this she bought a pair of long, thin, white cloth and wrapped around her palm and wrist. She felt better now. Dita looked inside her purse and counted how much money she has left. Seeing that it's enough for her, she continues on walking and didn't quite see where she's going and bumps into someone.............

To be continued...

Ethereal-tenshi: Okay...... Cut!!! That's all for today people!! Dita, Pai, Jura and Ezra, the next shooting is tomorrow afternoon okay?   

Dita & Pai: Hait!! See you tomorrow! *went inside their dressing room*

Ethereal-tenshi: Ezra, nice work. Say hello to Kahlua for me.

Ezra:*smiling* Okay, I will. Bye. ^-^

Jura: Hey, ethereal! What do you mean 'her bill will be up higher than the palace'?

Ethereal-tenshi: It means exactly what I meant.

Jura: I don't use the phone that much.

Ethereal-tenshi: Yes, you do. I lend you my phone for a week so I can call you and I just received the bill yesterday and it was more than 

                 500 bucks!!!! And that was only you. Mine only 100 buck.

Jura: *Sweat dropped* Hehe, really?

Ethereal-tenshi: *shoved the cell phone bill at Jura's face.* You think? This is coming out of your pay cheque.

Jura: Oh no!!!!    

Ethereal-tenshi: Oh yes. Now get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

_/TRITT, TRITT/_

Ethereal-tenshi: Hello?

Hibiki: Hey!! When will I be in next!!? You said to wait for your call and I did. Am I in or not?

Ethereal-tenshi: Don't worry, okay? Bye.

Hibiki: Huh? Matte- *hanged up*

Kyle (my personal assistant): Hibiki again?

Ethereal-tenshi: Yeah. Let's go home.

Kyle: Miss tenshi? You forgot to leave an author note.

ethereal-tenshi: Huh? Oh, right. Thanks Kyle.

Kyle: You're welcome.

Ethereal-tenshi: *look at the readers* Okay people!!! I stopped here for now. If you have any question, just ask, okay? Here is a special thanks to those who reviewed.

**girlygirl**: Thanks. I'm glad that you liked my story. Well here it is chap. 2!!  

**akuweaselgirl****:** wow, girl. Slow down. Here's the shapter you wanted. Hibiki will not show himself yet.

**Terra Nova:** Thanks for reviewing! 

**Unnamed-uchuujin:** Thanks. I never thought it would be a great fic.

**Tsuki**** Hoshi Hikari:** Oh, please don't cry. Here it is, the 2nd chapter. Now stopped crying, okay?

**Zauriel****:** Thanks for the compliment. And yes, Dita and all Megerrans don't have a father. But, it already wrote in my synopsis that this 

         was an AU fic, okay? Don't say I didn't warn you.

Ethereal-tenshi: Special thanks to all who reviewed!! *gives out chocolates* I really didn't expect to get this much reviews. The maximum I thought would be 2 or 3 reviews but this is better!! Thank you!!!

And here's a glimpsed of what will happened in the next chapter.

"Ah, gomen-umphh!" 

"Give me all your money for the damage."

"Let me go!!!" 

"Why you good for nothing-"

"Hey, watch it."

"Leave her alone."

"Ittai..." 

"Here you are!!"

"Wanna come with us?"

"I'm sorry I need to go."

"We'll be here."

A/N: That's all I'm going to write here. If I wrote too much, it'll be no fun. Please R&R!!!!

MATTE!!!!!! Here one more special preview of the next chapter!!

       Sat quietly walked towards them. They didn't say anything thru out of the journey. She took a shower as soon as they arrived. She smiled sadly and remembered how much fun her life was that night..........

Kyle: I think that's enough preview miss tenshi.

Ethereal-tenshi: Yeah, I think you're right. Well, that's all. Ja! *Exit the sets with Kyle* Until next time! Don't forget to review!!

                *waved hand.*

                                                                                                                                       E.N


End file.
